


Teeth and Tears

by ab2fsycho



Series: Hold My Tea and Watch This [17]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny goes to check on Tooth after she visited Pitch and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth and Tears

Bunny made his way to the Tooth Palace, bringing some eggs with him so he could work during the visit. He wanted to know how Jack was doing, and Tooth had said she’d visit him. He’d heard very little about what had become of the winter spirit after he had been deemed healthy enough to leave North’s Workshop. And Bunny couldn’t shake how protective Tooth was acting in regards to the condition of Jack Frost. It was highly suspicious, and Bunny didn’t like thinking too hard about the possibilities.

Though he’d grown used to the idea that Jack would meet no harm while in Pitch’s lair, he was still incredibly uncomfortable knowing that Jack and Pitch had only grown closer since the attack. The fact that the other Guardians had also grown indifferent to the Nightmare King’s now constant presence made Bunny even more uneasy. He may have avenged one of their own and he may have proven himself harmless to them in Jack’s time of need, but he was still Pitch Black. He was still the Boogeyman, the manipulator of shadows and bad dreams who’d threatened and almost killed them all not so long ago. Just because he held a fondness for one of their own didn’t mean he wouldn’t turn on them again.

But Bunny couldn’t deny that it was definitely more than fondness Pitch was showing towards Jack. It made Bunny feel . . . strange. He felt especially strange given his almost unnatural levels of concern for a boy who’d ruined one of his Easters. Now that he thought about it, make that two Easters. Actually, one and a half. Bunny still wasn’t sure he was going to forgive Jack for the blizzard of ’68, but he could partially forgive him for the Easter Pitch had nearly ruined.

Tooth was not in her usual spot, directing her fairies about and telling them where and how to properly place and care for a child’s tooth. He searched the palace, eventually ending up in the garden area. He found her by the pool, staring at something she was holding. She wasn’t hovering. She was grounded. That seemed very wrong to him.

“Tooth?” he asked. She started, turning towards him with a surprised look on her face. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

Before he could comment, she rubbed the streams from her cheeks and eyes. “Bunny, what—?”

“What happened? Was it Pitch?” Seeing Tooth this distressed only made him want to attack the source. He didn’t like any of his friends getting hurt, and if he knew the person who had done the hurting he would pay them back tenfold. There was also the added bonus of knocking Pitch Black down a few notches.

“No, I . . .,” she cut herself off, returning to stare at what was in her hands. Two silver cases lay in her hands. They looked very much like the golden cases that held the teeth the fairies collected from under children’s pillows. He’d never seen silver cases before. Before he could question her about them, she said, “I said some things to Jack. Hurtful things. I didn’t realize just how hard he took them. Not until it was too late.”

“So he’s not okay?” Bunny continued to stare at the cases, trying to work out the puzzle in his head.

“He’s . . . fine. As fine as he can be . . . after . . . .”

Her hesitation did nothing but unsettle Bunny. He came to sit down next to her, still eyeballing the silver cases. Suddenly he knew what they were. “You kept the . . . evidence? Isn’t that what he called them?”

“Yeah. Right now it’s reminding me of the lengths to which we would all go to help each other.” Their gazes narrowed on the cases.

Bunny looked back up at her. The comment was strange, and he’d heard some pretty strange things in his extended lifetime. “But that was Pitch’s doing.”

“I encouraged it. I even told him to bring me proof. Now he’s . . . he’s . . .,” she shook her head, cutting herself off again. She closed her eyes and turned her head from him. When she turned back, her gaze was stern. “If I tell you something, will you keep it between us? Don’t tell North or anyone, act like you never heard it?”

“Judging by your face, I don’t think you should tell me anything, mate.”

Tooth slumped, dropping the teeth in the pool which reflected the two of them. He watched them sink until he couldn’t see them anymore. The tears returned to her eyes and Bunny could almost feel the guilt washing over her like rain. She tried to cover her face, hide her weeping from him, but it was impossible to hide. Her shoulders shook as the sobs racked her body. Bunny set his basket aside and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him as he settled down beside her.

Bunny wondered what it was she had wanted to tell him, but quickly forgot about it. She was too upset to say anything now, and there was no use putting her through a confession anyway. Bunny sat with her, letting her unleash what she’d been holding in.

He couldn’t wait till things got somewhat back to normal. However, he had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to be a long time before that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth's got some issues. Bunny is gonna get a surprise. Sooooon.
> 
> There is one more work to do before I initialize Phase Three. The shit will hit the fan. I drank darjeeling and therefore I am allowed to say whatever I want. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I am writing now. Funny how I'm on vacation doing exactly what I always do: make people feel. No rest for the wicked I suppose, and I am EVIL. I feel it. In my belly.
> 
> Shut up, Alex.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for continuing to read and I'm so glad you are enjoying yourselves. As I told one individual, I try to do at least one to two updates a week. If I don't, Pitch and Jack start yelling at me and that never ends well. I'm a slave to my work. If you have any questions for me or the characters, ask us on twofacedpsycho.tumblr.com. Fun times, my darklings. Fun times.


End file.
